jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
A Meant To Be New Year Party
A Meant To Be New Year Party is an episode in Season 4 of JD: Meant To Be. The writer and director is FalcoLombardi99, and the release date is December 31, 2016. Overview The band goes to have a new years party at Falco's house. Plot Falco holds a New Year's Party at his house and invites his friends; however, the end of the year may have a bit of a craze before the new year comes in. Cast ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina FalcoLombardi99 as Falco 6f5e4d as 6f DancerTheSinger as Dancer Melody Pheonix as Melody TheEmmaShow as Emma TheSkyOfTomorrow as Sky MistyMelissa as Kylie Coolharry64 as Harry JohnJD1302 as John AlyssaTheMusicGeek as Alyssa PinkStar19 as Natalia Just Dance Central as J.D. Central BiggestFanEver101 as Fan Elizabeth Georgeos as Ella Special Guests *BeccaSchmecca as Rebecca *TBA as Falco's mother *TBA as Falco's father *TBA as Falco's sister *TBA as Falco's brother *DJ Khaled as himself Trivia *This is the first episode where a character's family appears *Falco's family are the second, third, fourth and fifth characters in the series to not be based on users. *The make out scene with Falco and 6f is edited out in the TV version but is included on the Hulu version of the episode *Dancer returns in this episode, and Demancer continues. Quotes Falco: Hey Bal! Hey Melody! Melody: What do you want? Falco: Well, the New Year is coming, and I'm having a huge party at my house. Ballerina: And... Falco: You guys want to come? Melody: Well, I live with Bal now, and she drags me anywhere... Ballerina: And I'm coming, but I can't speak for Mel for sure. Melody: Aw, screw it, I'm coming! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dancer: Ballerina?! Ballerina: Dancer?! Emma: Whoa... what?! Melody: Looks like J.D. ain't gettin' nothing from Ballerina. (the joke suddenly dawns on Emma and she tries to hold back a laugh) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Melody: I believe we never met before, Ella. Ella: Actually, one who is an acquaitance must call me Elizabeth, but they also get an introduction song. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ J.D. Central: Joey?! Joey: J.D.?! Falco: Ballerina?! Ballerina: Falco?! 6f: Now hold on, aren't I your boyfriend, Falco? Dancer: Aren't I your boyfriend, Ballerina? _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Falco's Mom: So which one of you got drunk on my lawn and broke a glass of martini? Falco: Wait, what?! Melody: Hehe. Funny story? ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Alyssa: New year, less drama. Emma: You say as Joey appears. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kylie: Oh great, more drama in the pre-new year party. Sky: How 'bout we fix it with a game? Harry: Spin the bottle? _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ella: Ballerina, truth or dare? Ballerina: Truth. Ella: Have you ever twerked in your life? Sky: Good lord. Ballerina: Let's leave it to the good ol' cousin Melody... Melody: Never in her life. Kylie, truth or dare? ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Falco's Siblings: You are the best big brother ever. Falco: Thanks. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Errors * You can't pass a Truth or Dare question to another person. Songs Singing Whenever! - Theme - sung by Meant to Be Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen - sung by Meant to Be Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran (sung by Falco and 6f) Twerk It Like Miley by Brandon Beal and Christopher (sung by Ella) Sissy That Walk by RuPaul (sung by Meant To Be and Falco's Siblings) Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO (sung by Meant To Be and Falco's Siblings) Time To Ourselves SONG (sung by Falco's Parents) It's A New Year SONG (sung by Meant To Be and Falco's Family) Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes Category:Ballerina Category:Falco Category:6f Category:Melody Category:Emma Category:Sky Category:Kylie Category:Harry Category:John Category:Alyssa Category:Natalia Category:J.D. Central Category:Fan Category:Ella Category:Falco's Family Category:Rebecca